Ramen y Coca Cola
by Darling Diamond
Summary: [Viñeta. A.U.] Naruto nunca estuvo tan feliz de haber compartir un tazón de Ramen. [NaruHina]


**Título:** Ramen y Coca Cola.

 **Género:** Hurt/Comfort. _Dolor/alivio._

 **Summary:** [Viñeta. A.U.]Naruto nunca estuvo tan feliz de haber compartir un tazón de Ramen.

 **Personajes Principales:** Hinata Hyūga y Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del Universo de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, tan solo la trama es de mí propiedad.

 **Palabras:** 870(Solo el contenido del Fanfic).

* * *

 **Ramen y Coca Cola.**

•

•

•

Pertenecer a una honorable familia tenía sus altibajos; Comenzando con la manía de que todo fuera tradicional y perfecto. Postura correcta, cabello perfectamente cortado, modales dignos de toda una noble.

Su ropa era seleccionada antes de despertar, su desayuno de igual manera. Las clases que debía tomar, y las que no, también. Toda su vida estaba completamente planificada, y ella lo odiaba.

Hinata maldecía ser una Hyuga. Y no le importaba decirlo, amargamente escogió el peor momento para declararle la guerra a su insoportablemente madre. Gritar a todo pulmón que odias a tu familia mientras vistes un vestido y no llevas móvil ni dinero, no era favorable.

Sí, no era recomendable hacerlo en vísperas de año nuevo, sin dinero, ni abrigo y mucho menos comida. Su padre no había dudado en sacarla a patadas de la casa, escuchó los murmullos de su abuelo; expresando el descontento de su malacrianza.

Un suave suspiro brotó de sus labios, vio a lo lejos un pequeño parque: Lo recordaba de su niñez, cuando su madre aún era un ser amable.

Sonrió con pesar, contuvo las amargas lágrimas que habían comenzado a surgir por sus ojos. Impidió el gemido de dolor, eso solo se lo guardaría para ella.

Rió de manera amarga en la soledad de la oscuridad, rió por todas las veces en las que había sido ingenua e idiota. Rió para no llorar del dolor que amenazaba por tomar cada parte de su ser. Ella nunca sería fuerte como su hermana, ni buena para ocultar sus sentimientos como lo era Neji. Ella solo era ella, la débil e ingenua Hinata.

Ella era amable y dulce, tenía una sonrisa para cada persona, evitaba molestar con sus problemas. Nunca se negaba a nada.

Entonces… ¿Por qué parecía que Dios la había abandonado? En algún punto de su vida se preguntó aquello, dudando de la importancia de su propia existencia.

— ¡Ha! Pero qué suerte me cargo — pronunció cada palabra con una falsa felicidad. Se tumbó al suelo, quedando acostada sobre la fría nieve, suspiró al sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo era impregnado con esa sensación de helada humedad.

Colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre sus ojos, escuchó algunos pasos sobre la nieve, no le tomó importancia.

—Mañana tendrás un resfriado, ¿sabes? —la varonil voz le hizo removerse sobre la nevisca, retiró el brazo que obstaculizaba su visión del extraño preocupado por su salud.

— ¿Te importa? —se sorprendió a si misma por la hostilidad de su tono. Observó de manera mejor al hombre que a su lado estaba: Su cabello tenía un color bastante extraño para ser japonés, "extranjero" pensó, un rubio intenso y brillante, al igual que sus ojos azules. Sintió envidia, mientras él tenía una mirada llena de vida, la de ella era opaca.

Él meditó un poco su respuesta, sonriendo en el acto—Un poco 'ttebayo.

Hinata terminó por erguirse mirándolo con poca confianza.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó—, no creo que tú hobbie sea hablar con cada alma desamparada, y mucho menos en esta fecha —añadió con una mirada molesta.

Él hombre —no mayor de 25 años— sonrió de manera alegre, contempló a la chica que tenía a su costado: de triste aura y poca luz en su mirar. Con un oscuro cabello, y piel clara. Una chica que sin dudar tenía unos 15 años.

—Tan sólo pasaba por aquí.

"Que respuesta más sosa" pensó la Hyūga. Ignoró la mirada preocupada del rubio, levantándose por completo del frio suelo cubierto con la blancura de la nieve.

Pasó sus manos por su enredado cabello, aquel que compartía con aquella mujer despreciable. Recordó el porqué de su huida y sin evitarlo derramó algunas lágrimas que llevaban mucho siendo retenidas.

La mirada llena de odio que ella le dio antes de salir de casa se le clavó cual estaca al corazón, dolió como el infierno.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, se dobló de dolor, arrodillada sobre el suelo con gruesas lágrimas y con gemidos llenos de melancolía y mucho más dolor.

El oji-azul se quitó su grueso abrigo, colocándoselo a ella.

Hinata destapó su rostro al sentir la calidez y el suave aroma que desprendía la prenda, levantó su rostro hacia él. La mirada de él estaba cargada de calidez. Y eso le gustó, le gustó que alguien tuviera esa clase de actos con ella, que no se quejara de lo débil que estaba siendo o de la vergüenza que podía causar en la familia si la vieran en esa penosa situación.

—Naruto Uzumaki —dijo, ella le miró sin entender—, ese es mi nombre 'ttebayo.

—Hinata Hyūga —se presentó con la voz rasposa, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero con una dulce sonrisa.

—Tengo Ramen caliente, ¿quieres? —ofreció Naruto, observándola con agrado—, podemos comprar Coca Cola para acompañarlo.

—Por qué no —accedió con su sonrisa de nuevo—. Y muchas gracias.

Él comprendió que aquel agradecimiento no había sido por la petición a cenar, y estuvo feliz con eso.

La cena de año nuevo se pasó entre risas y conversaciones, ambos sentados en un banquillo de un parque solitario, con un plato de Ramen compartido y dos latas de Coca Cola. Y aún más importante; con la sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata.

•

•

•

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Bastante corto a decir verdad, pero si ponía más iba a sentir que divagaba mucho. Creo que cada vez que escribo algún NaruHina me enamoró más de ambos.

No diré que lo hice rápido, tarde bastante intentando no cometer mucho OoC con Hinata, me costó bastante…

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y claro, no olviden dejar su Review.


End file.
